The Sweetest Thing
by SkippyPeanut25
Summary: Sakura gets into an accident. She is taken to the Li castle and then she meets Syaoran. They hate each other. Then love slowly gets into their minds. Will they be together? Or will they remain enemies?


Chapter One: The Accident

I sat there with my hands folded in my lap. My auburn hair in pigtails. I wore a tight kimono, that was hard to walk in, but since I have been in them my whole life, it's a little easier. I kind of liked it though; it showed my nineteen year-old curves. Although, I would rather prefer orange pants and a shirt, which I brought just in case. The carriage bumped up and down and I was getting sick. My father was sending me to some kingdom with a prince named Hugo. He is one of those snobby rich princes that just like the women in the bed. And I am suppose to be one of them.

In front of me sat a perky woman with red lips and make-up that looked like paint. I think that she was trying to hide her wrinkles. She would always tell me to sit right or not to stare at her; she would make up the stupidest things ever. All of a sudden she would start talking like about her husband, her kids, every little thing about her. I didn't care though, I just wasn't listening. All I have to do is nod my head in an agreement. That was all, and then she would finally shut up for about a good five minutes and start again.

My ass started hurting. It was a long way from the Kinomoto Kingdom, that is for sure. It would take about one day to get past the Li Lands. Hugo's castle was about 30 minutes away from the castle. They were a very powerful kingdom. They are also known as the Wolf Clan. They have the deadliest army that is what I have heard. You know what I think; I think it's a bunch of crap. I will believe it when I see it, although that will be impossible, because I will be in a bed next to some pervert and baring his children, which I don't want to do with him. I hate my father for making me go. Since mom died, I have never been able to make up my own mind; someone else has to do that.

Oh shit. There she goes, just talking about herself. My neck has been starting to hurt since I have to nod every freakin time. I think I just shouldn't do anything, so she could just talk to herself. After a couple of horrible hours, she finally closes her blue eyes and falls asleep and not peacefully at that. She starts snoring. I finally get to sit more comfortably. I just slide right over to the window and looked out. The breeze felt good. I looked far out ahead and saw the Li castle. We just barely are passing the boarder line.

God this sucks. I hate this. I won't want to marry some bimbo just because he wants money and power; I want to do it for love. But, in this time, all people care about is money, except for my dearest friend Tomoyo. I would never see her baby born. She was going to have it in a month. She got married to Eriol, he is a Li. It's amazing that someone like him married Tomoyo, I mean he takes care of her so much, it's love, and I am a little jealous.

I start to get a little drowsy when all of a sudden the carriage comes to a hard stop sending me to launch at the woman. "What is going on!" she said making sure her make-up isn't ruined. "I don't know, ask the driver," I said glumly. She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

Excuse me driver, why have we-" the woman said until her eyes went wide. "What's the matt-" I started saying until I saw them. They were Li scum. "Sakura, I want you stay hidden, these men mean business, so stay low and don't say a word," said the woman in a whisper making me get down lower. Finally, my first kidnapping. This is so exciting!

There were voices. Sakura listened carefully. The driver was still on top, hopefully going to make a good escape. Sakura heard a woman's voice scream and then it went silent. She looked out and saw blood. The woman's throat was cut she looked at Sakura with her big blue eyes watering. "Run," she whispered and then her head fell. Her eyes still open. Sakura looked at her with her eyes sad. The driver then slapped the horse's reins and they started running. Sakura was bumping all over the place; she had no idea what was going on.

"Come on! Faster!" the driver yelled slapping the horses again. Sakura managed to look out and saw that the men were chasing after the carriage. She was frightened. "I don't understand, why are the Li's coming after me?" Sakura thought sitting and then bumping to the other side again. They were going very fast, faster then what they should be going.

The driver tried to make a turn. There was too much speed. The man jumped off and started running. "Now what the fuck am I going to do!" Sakura thought. The horses broke off and the carriage went flying into a tree stump. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times I saw figures but I couldn't hear anything. Everything went black.

Chapter two: A Prisoner

Sakura woke to the cold hard stone floor. Her eyes were heavy. Her head throbbing with pain. She got up and her dress was torn and dirty. "I don't understand, why would they want me? The Kinomoto and the Li's have been in peace for years and years. Maybe they don't know that I am the princess, maybe they don't know." Sakura thought looking around. It smelled bad. Like dead rats. And she was right; there were dead rats in every corner. It was unbearable.

Sakura got up and heard laughing of men. They must have been drinking for a long time, there were bottles everywhere. "Hey you! What the fuck am I doing here!" Sakura yelled. They didn't listen. All they did was laugh like and ass and then leave. "What the hell?" Sakura thought slouching back down. She heard the door squeak open. Light stinged her eyes. She got her focus and saw whom it was. A girl with navy hair and amethyst eyes ran toward the bars and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan!" the girl said tears falling from her face. "Tomoyo!" Sakura said tears falling as well. They let go. "Sakura, what are you doing here!" Tomoyo said holding her stomach. "I donno, I was in an accident and then everything was black, so I don't remember." Sakura said looking around the gloomy place. "Now you have gone and done it Sakura-Chan, you killed someone didn't you?" a very familiar voice said with a laugh. "Fuck you Eriol," Sakura said with a laugh. Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol bent down to Tomoyo who was holding her stomach in pain. "Tomoyo, where am I?"Sakura questioned. "You are in the LI kingdom prison." Eriol said. "Oh. Why-How did you guys get here?" Sakura said pointing to the couple. "Well, Eriol is friends with the Li Royal Family, so we visit here once in a while." Tomoyo said standing. "Damn Eriol, you got some nice friends," Sakura said with a giggle. Eriol smiled.

"How did you know that I was here?" she asked again. "Well, he over heard some soldiers. They said that they brought in a princess that was a kinomoto. So right away we came as soon as possible." Tomoyo said holding Sakura's hand. "And the best thing is that we can get you out!" Eriol said with another smile. "That isn't the best thing for you is it Eriol?" Sakura said with her hands on her hips. "No, not really. But meeting Tomoyo is." Tomoyo blushed and they kissed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. A scrawny man walked over and bowed to her friends. He took out a key and the door flew open. "Thanks guys!" Sakura squealed hugging them. "Uh-Sakura-Chan, before you ever hug us again, you need to take a bath," Eriol said with a smirk. Sakura popped a nice punch on his head. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and they walked out of the smelly dungeon, into the sun.

"Is that the prisoner?" a girl with dark navy hair and a red color eyes said. "Yes ma'am," a maid said. The girl looked at her with suspicion. " I want to make sure she doesn't interfere with my Syaoran, is that understood?" she said walking away. "Yes ma'am." the maid said attending her.

Chapter three: A Meeting

A boy with chestnut hair and cold amber eyes was in the field and was surrounded by at least twenty men. He put on a black blindfold. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants. They all had sticks and he had one too. Everything was quiet that was until they all attacked him at once. He hit every single one of them, making them unconscious. He was left there standing with his stick. He yawned and took off the blindfold.

A clapping came from behind. "That was very good my son," a woman said with black hair dark as the night sky. "Thank you mother," he said bowing. "Syaoran, have news reached your ears about a Kinomoto Princess?" she said with a grin. "Yes mother, I have, and what do you want me to do about it?" he said his chestnut bangs falling in his face. "Well, I have been thinking, if you married her, then Kinomoto and the Li kingdom would be enormous," Yelan said with another sweet smile.

"Marry a Kinomoto? Are you crazy? I don't want to marry a girl who follows me like a puppy and she would have to like sparing, of course," Syaoran said as they walked. "Xiao-Lang, I know all about that, but you know she is a very high spirited girl, she loves sparing, her friend told me so," Yelan said. "Her friend? Who?" Syaoran said looking at her confusingly. "Tomoyo." Yelan said with a smile. "Whoa, the Kinomoto's friend is a Yazka?" he questioned.

"Yes. The kingdom that we have joined with." she said. "I still don't want to meet her," he said as his mother stopped walking. He looked back. "Syaoran, she is our guest, the daughter of the Kinomoto Leader. Now, I will mail the King about his daughter and that she is in good hands. If you don't like anything about her, when you actually talk to her, then I will send her home." Yelan said putting out her hand.

He rolled his eyes and shook her hand. "Good. Now, we have a meeting with her right now, she is already there." Yelan said walking with a grin. "What she has been there the whole time!" he said with his jaw dropping. "Yes. You would have to see her no matter what, so I just made that little deal with you so that you wouldn't have said no so fast." she said. "WHAT!" he yelled.

"I wonder what this prince is like," Sakura thought. "I just hope that he isn't snobby like that other one." she thought. Suddenly she heard the doors open. In stepped a woman who looked very young. Her hair was tied in a bun and she wore a faint red lipstick. "Wow, she looks beautiful!" Sakura thought. A smile came to her mouth. "Hello Princess Sakura," Yelan said. "Oh! Hello!" Sakura said blushing and then bowing. Yelan smiled. "My son will be joining us soon enough, in the meantime I want you to tell me your interests," she said sitting at the head of the table.

"Why does she want me to tell her my interests?" Sakura thought sitting far away. Yelan sat there quietly. "Uh-Well- I like to spar, a lot, although my father would never let me because I am a girl, and you know that whole thing about how girls can't fight, and such, but I would always be able to sneak with Pei Mei, and he thought me a couple of moves." Sakrua blabbered. Yelan shook her head and laughed. "You are a very interesting girl you know that Sakura." Yelan said with a little giggle.

Sakura smiled. "My lady, Prince Syaoran is here," a man said. "Very well, send him in," she said with a wave of her hand. The doors opened and a boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes walked in. "So you are the Kinomoto?" he said with raise of his eyebrow. Sakura slowly nodded her head. He grunted. Yelan looked at him stern. He sat down and said, "Well let's get this over and done with." "All right, I will leave you two to get better aquatinted," Yelan said getting up. "What! You are leaving? You can't leave me here with her!" Syaoran yelled.

"I will and I can, Xiao-Lang, now you sit down!" Yelan roared. He looked at Sakura and then at his mother. She was just looking at the ground. Yelan soon left and there was silent. "I am pretty sure that I can scare her away so that she won't have to stay here," he thought with a grin. "Hey you, little slut, I don't want to do anything with you, so you just butt out of my business, you got that?" he said pointing a finger and walked off. Sakura's blood boiled. "Well, you little bastard, I don't either, so you can just leave me alone!" Sakura said standing from her chair quickly. Syaoran turned around and walked in her face. "Watch what you say," he warned. Sakura looked at him with an angry look, "Oh, so Mr. Big comes out now, that is probably the first!" Sakura said making him lean back a little. "I don't take trash from a Kinomoto slut like you!" he yelled. "Well you know what, a little slut like me is going to let you have trash no matter what!" Sakura said.

He smiled. "I want you to meet me in the fields tonight at midnight, and you better not chicken out, it's sparing, and I am pretty sure that you will be on your ass crying about five seconds after we begin," Syaoran said giving her a glare and then walking off. Sakura flipped him the finger and smiled. She walked to her room and fell on her bed laughing. "Sakura? Are you all right?" Tomoyo said looking worried. "Yeah, I'm good. I met the prince today at the meeting; I am going to have a fight with him tonight. I think this is going to be a good start of a friendship!" Sakura said laughing. Both of them were laughing until they broke out in tears.

Chapter four: A Girl

"I can't believe that little bitch talked to me like that!" Syaoran thought practicing with a sword. "She has some guts to talk to me like that, I am going to go so hard on her when we fight, she won't be able to walk!" he said throwing the knife into the fake enemy. Sweat dripped from his brow as he panted. "My dear decendent!" someone said with a laugh.

"Hey Eriol you bastard!" Syaoran said with a smile and then it turned into a frown. "That's my bestest friend for ya!" Eriol said slapping a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?" he asked. "Nothing, I heard about your little fight with Sakura," Eriol said with an evil grin. "Yeah and?" Syaoran said raising his eyebrow. "Oh nothing really, I just thought that you should be careful when fighting her." Eriol said as they walked to the meadow. "Why should I be scared of that little slut?" Syaoran questioned.

"You don't know who taught her do you?" Eriol asked. "Why would she have a trainer, she is a girl. Unless you have forgotten that!" Syaoran said as they sat. Eriol rolled his eyes. "Syaoran, she was taught by the hardest master in the world, he could break your neck like twigs, he could so impossible things, and you know who? NO? Then I will tell you, Pei Mei." Eriol said. "THE Pai Mei!" Syaoran said wide eyed. "Damn, he accepted her, but why not me?" Syaoran thought. "So, you still to fight her?" Eriol asked. "Yes. I don't fucking care, she can have that Great Martial Artist, I will still beat her." Syaoran said pouring water on Eriols head. Eriol laughed.

He punched Syaoran and then ran, ran as if there was no tomorrow. Syaoran of course being Syaoran, he started throwing things at him, hitting him in the head once in a while. "Syaoran darling!" said a girl's voice. Her dark navy locks waved as she ran and her reddish eyes filled with worry. "Oh, great, the devil is back." Syaoran mumbled and Eriol walked happily to the castle. "What do you want Meiling?" he said glumly. "I heard you had a meeting with the Kinomoto whore, how did it go?" she said not showing her anger. "Fine. I guess, why?" he asked

"Oh, nothing, I was just making sure that she didn't make any moves on my Syaoran, that's all!" Meiling said hugging him. "Get the hell off me!" he said prying Meiling off. "Okay you take care now my husband-to-be!" Meiling said waving while her silk dress waved in the wind. "I am not going to marry you!" he yelled back but she just blew him a kiss. "God she is stupid." Syaoran thought.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked pointing down. Tomoyo came back from her sewing and looked down. "Oh, her, she is Princess Meiling, she is suppose to marry him, he hates her guts, everyone does." she explained. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "So that would be Syaoran's girl." Sakura thought as she watched Syaoran shout out.

Chapter five: The Fight

"Sakura, are you sure that you want to go through with this? I mean nobody has ever touched him in about, I donno, years in fighting, what makes you think that you could lay a hand on him?" Tomoyo said in her night gown. "I am positive." Sakura said putting her hair in pig tails. She started walking down the halls, making sure that no guards were there to stop her, but why would they not be on guard today, that's weird.

Sakura smiled back at Tomoyo who stood in her door way and waved. "Good luck," she whispered. Sakura nodded her head and ran around the corner. Tomoyo went in her room and closed the door silently. She made it to the grand hall and there was a clock it was already eleven fifty-eight, she had two minutes until she had to fight. She was ready. Sakura felt someone watching her. It was strange. She had felt it before, but she thought it was her neverousness. So she walked out the doors and closed them as quietly as possible. What she didn't know was that two great big eyes were watching her. Out stepped a woman. She smiled and walked up the stairs.

Sakura ran to the fields. She was hoping that she wasn't late, so that he could be thinking that she had chickened out. Sakura made it just in time before she heard the clock strike midnight. "all right, Syaoran I am ready!" she thought looking around. "I can't believe a girl like you made it here, I mean others would have packed their bags and would have been gone in a flash, but you actually came." a voice said coldly. "Really? I don't get it. Why would they run from a person like you. You aren't scary at all." Sakura said turning around. Amber eyes flashed in the moonlight.

A stern looking boy with his chestnut hair falling in his face came into the light. Sakura wore and orange shirt and pants with a yellow trim. He was wearing a green suit with yellow trim. The wind howled. "Kinomoto?" he said. "Li?" Sakura said. "You ready to go down?" Syaoran threatened. "No Li, are you ready to cry like a girl when I beat you?" Sakura said smiling. "Bitch." he said. "Bastard." she said.

They got into a fighting stance. Syaoran launched at her throwing punches and punches. But, every single time she would dodge it. Sakura smiled. "Ready to give up?" she said. He tried to kick her again, but she dodged it as well. "Are you going to fight or not!" he said frustrated. "Yeah, I am fighting, self defense." she said. He grabbed a sword from the rack. Sakura smiled. He tried to slash from the sides and then tried straight forward. Sakura jumped and then landed on the sword balancing. He looked up at her. She grinned and then kicked him right in the face.

He wiped away the blood and tackled her. They rolled down the hill and tried fighting. Sakura was on the bottom and then Syaoran was on top then they switched when they finally stopped. Both of them had their eyes closed. Soon they both woke up. "See, I told you that I would win," Sakura said with a smile. Then Syaoran flipped over and said, "Yeah I know I win," they were exhausted. Syaoran couldn't move, he wanted to but just couldn't. It seemed like Sakura didn't mind either, she wasn't complaining or anything she just panted. He could feel her chest moving up and down. Sakura then with the rest of her energy, they rolled again. Sakura was on top this time.

"I win," she managed to say. "Fine. You win." he said closing his eyes. Sakura just laid on him and calmed her breathing. They finally got up and started walking to the castle. "Like I said Prince Li, I won fair and square, just like you said!" Sakura whined. "No, I didn't say anything like that!" he said stomping off. "Oh brother, you never give up do you. Man, you were just like my mother." Sakura said then she grew very quiet. "Your mother, you are going to relate me to you mother." Syaoran said turning around. "What about you mother?" he asked. "Nothing, it was a long time ago, no need to worry about it." Sakura said managing a smile.

"Right, alrighty then, goodnight loser!" Syaoran said. "FOR THE LAST FUCKIN TIME I AM NOT THE LOSER YOU MAMA'S BOY!" By that time Syaoran was trying to punch her. "Ha! Mama's Boy!" Sakura said running for her life.

"That is so kawaii!" Tomoyo said rubbing her stomach. "Yeah, old Syaoran is finally making a new friend," Eriol said hugging Tomoyo. "Ouch, that must have hurt a lot Syaoran, man, she popped him a nice one!" Eriol said laughing.

Chapter six: The Ball

"Sakura? Sakuraaaaa? Wake up Sakura, it's already time for breakfast!" Tomoyo said shaking her. "No, I want to stay here." Sakura mumbled. "In your dreamland?" Tomoyo said putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I like it here!" Sakura said pulling over the covers. Tomoyo ripped them off and dragged her down the stairs.

Sakura was half asleep. She and Syaoran were chasing each other until three o'clock in the morning. They only got five hours of sleep. Syaoran looked like someone chewed him up and spat him out again, that was Sakura's doing. Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled, that was until Meiling came from behind with rage in her eyes."KINOMOTOOOOOO!" she yelled. "Yeah, present!" Sakura said jolting her head from the table. "Look, just look at what you did to my poor Syaoran!" she said pointing to the table where Syaoran was drooling.

"Oh, the Mama's boy? Yeah, he got hurt bad, I think someone threw a rock at him." Sakura said looking dumbfounded. Meiling raised her hand and slapped her across the face. "Oh, that felt good, you should try it," Sakura said raising her hand and then smacking her on the face. Meiling held her cheek holding tears back. She grunted and sat next to Syaoran who was laughing at Sakura. Sakura just flipped him the finger and began eating her breakfast.

Sakura would glance at Syaoran who was staring at her the whole time. It got annoying, but then she grew comfortable. Meiling left the room to go and boss around the chef about her meal being cold. Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other not moving. She smiled and Syaoran couldn't help but laugh. They both left the table and started walking out of the room and up the stairs. They went down he long corridor and made a left then a right. "You look like shit," Sakura said. "Yeah, you look shitty yourself.

Sakura laughed and they went in their separate rooms. For hours and hours, they slept and slept, not one of them opening the door. It was around five by the time they both woke up. There was maids, butlers everyone was in a frenzy. "What is going on?"Sakura asked as Syaoran and her walked. "Oh shit, my mother has seem to make another ball behind my back. And I am sure that you are invited," he said yawning. Yelan smiled as they both walked down the steps in their pajamas. "You aren't ready for the ball? It' s in and hour you know," Yelan said walking away.

"An hour!" they both said together surprised. Sakura looked up at the stairs and then at Syaoran who did the same thing. "Wanna race?" she asked. "Bring it on!" he said getting ready. "GO!" she said and off they went pushing and shoving each other around. Sakura lost and of course Syaoran laughed at her. Tomoyo wasn't there. Instead there was a dress and a note laying there. "What's this?" Sakura thought looking at the note.

_Sakura,_

_Hey, I just thought that you should wear this, I mean after all, you are going to the ball, right! So make sure you wear this!_

_Love Tomoyo_

"Oh my god!" Sakura said lifting the dress.

"Syaoran, what is going on?" Eriol asked. "Nothing, why?" Syaoran said. "It seems like you and Sakura are having some fun," he said with a smirk. "Eriol, you have problems, there is nothing going on, I hate that Kinomoto," Syaoran replied getting dressed. "That's not what I saw last night," he said with an evil grin. "Fuck off Eriol, I got a couple of shots." Syaoran said putting on his shirt and pants.

"You mean, Sakura got all the shots, she popped you a couple good ones," Eriol said and then left the room. "Bastard. There is nothing going on, I hate that Kinomoto, she's worthless, a weakling, nothing more...at least I don't think." he thought and then got dressed.

"Oh, Yelan, this is such a magnificent ball!" a woman exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you all so very much for coming," she said holding the woman's hand. "Your Highness, I don't mean to be rude, but it would be nice to have a girl sing, I mean there is music, but no one is singing." one woman whispered. "Oh, I know, don't worry, she will be here." Yelan said looking up the stairs.

"Syaoran, you look handsome!" Yelan said walking over to her son. He was wearing a red jacket with a goldish trim and at the ends of the sleeves it was white. A yellow with a black trim cloth from his left shoulder all the way around to his shoulder again. White pants with white boots were worn. Yelan was wearing a simple, blue, but elegant dress with a head piece. "You look beautiful mother," he said bowing and kissing her hand. While doing so, a giggling girl hopped over to his side.

"Hello Meiling," Yelan said a little irritated. "Hello Auntie!" Meiling said happily. "How do I look Syaoran honey?" she asked. "Great." he mumbled and joined with another crowd. Meiling wore and ugly green dress, with way too much jewelry and way too much make-up. She giggled while walking with him. "Tomoyo? Where is Sakura?" Yelan whispered to Tomoyo. "She'll be here don't worry," Tomoyo said looking up at the stairs.

While looking, out came a girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She stood there on the of step looking for Tomoyo. She wore a light pink dress with a darker pink trim. Her shoes looked like ballerina shoes. The dress was cut from her thighs, but not too high, then in the back it trailed behind her. You could see a pink gautter with a small star. In her hair was another dark pink string that was tied into a nice bow. She wore a choker with a star. She smiled and went down the steps to Tomoyo. "You look so gorgeous Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said hugging her. "Thanks, and that was the help of Tomoyo-san!" Sakura said and smiled.

"Queen Yelan, this is a wonderful ball!" Sakura complimented. "Thank you Sakura, I hope that you got the information about that you are suppose to sing," Yelan said and then walked off. "Sing? Why does she want me to sing! Why doesn't she let you sing Tomoyo! I mean you have a better voice than me!" Sakura whined. "Don't worry about it Sakura, you know that you have talent, you do, so don't worry about it, you are going to sing it after a couple of songs, that's all. You have a lot of time on your hands." she said calming Sakura down. "All right, that's fine, just as long as I don't screw up," Sakura thought walking around. She sat at the table that was next to Syaoran and Meiling.

It was very annoying having to see those two together like that. I just want to tear her to pieces, giving me all those dirty looks and such. Wait, why am I getting so angry at her? I mean I would have to be in love with him right? I'm not jealous at all, they can kiss all they want and Syaoran will suffer, that's good, but what in the world is this pain I feel in my chest? I don't get it. Maybe it's just the nervousness, yeah, that's all.

Chapter seven: The Dance

"Honey, can you wait here? I have to go to the ladies room and get all dolled up for the dance!" Meiling said hugging Syaoran who just grumbled and pried her off. Meiling finally left. Syaoran was finally safe. He looked over to Sakura and his eyes went wide. "Wow, that Kinomoto sure can clean up well," he thought. Yelan came by and said, "Syaoran, why don't you ask Sakura to dance before the other's do?" "What makes you think that I would want to dance with Kinomoto?" he whined.

"Oh, well, after all, she is our guest." she said and walked off back to her table. He looked over at Sakura who was smiling happily and watching everyone dance. Syaoran took a deep breath and was about to get up until he saw another guy take her hand. To his surprise, she said no. Many of them went to her, but all she said was no each time. "Would she saw no to me?" he thought. He stood up and silently walked over to her. "Uh-would-you like to-uh-dance?" he said blushing. Sakura smiled and took his hand, "I would love to." They walked to the middle of the room and slowly started dancing. They heard some adults ooh and awe at them as he twirled her around.

Yelan smiled at the two. Tomoyo and Eriol weren't to far dancing themselves. "That is so kawaii!" Tomoyo said smiling and Eriol kissed her cheek. Sakura smiled and blushed. Syaoran felt embarrassed and looked like a bright red cherry. "Syaoran? Are you okay? You look like you have a fever," Sakura said looking at him worryingly. She put her hand to his head. "Well, you feel fine." Syaoran was surprised by her touch then started blushing again. He then took his hand and put it on her waist and held her closer. Sakura smiled and put her hand on his shoulder and held him close as well. Soon everyone cleared the floor and stopped dancing except them. There were whispers, but they could hardly hear.

Meiling came out and looked at everyone with wonder. She shoved a couple of people out of her way and saw the two dancing. Rage filled her eyes and she gritted her teeth. She stomped over to her table and pouted waiting for Syaoran to come over and ask her to dance, but that was impossible. She just saw them dancing and looking at each other, like they were a married couple. Meiling saw him smile, and that was the last straw. She couldn't take it, she told everyone to start dancing and soon the floor was crowded. She sneaked past them and went to where Sakura and Syaoran were. When he twirled her, Meiling pushed her aside and went into his arms. Sakura stayed balanced and bowed. Syaoran stared at Meiling and then looked at Sakura bow and walk off.

He tried to go after Sakura, but Meiling just kept pulling him back. "Will you let go!" he said trying to take her hands off him. "NO! You just want to go to her! You have to stay with me! I am your wife-to-be! And you need to treat me with respect! So you stay and dance with me!" Meiling cried. He rolled his eyes and finally got her off. She shoved everyone out of her way, some gasped, she then just went out the grand doors and left.

Suddenly the music stopped. "My Lords and Ladies Tonight is a very special night! Our Very own Sakura Kinomoto, is going to sing to us!" Yelan said clapping her hands and everyone joined with her. "A song?" Syaoran thought sitting down.

Chapter eight: The Song

"Mother, since when does Kinomoto sing?" he asked sitting on the throne next to her. "Well, I got that letter from her father, he agreed to let her stay here with us, and he told me that she loved to sing. So I decided to make her sing here at the ball." she explained. Sakura was no where to be seen right then. That was until there was a very heavenly tune that filled the air.

Sakura walked down the step with wings now on her back. Syaoran looked at her as she walked to the front of them. She bowed and smiled. "Tonight, I will be singing: Promise." Sakura said bowing again. Everyone clapped. So Sakura began:

Yuugure chiisana kage ga hashaide

watashi o toorisugi ieji e kaette yuku

ano hi anata to konna fuukei

okutte kawashita ne

futari dake no takaramono o

kokoro de musubareta yakusoku

ima mo ima mo taisetsu ni

idaite itsuno hi ka anata ni atte soshite

hataseru sonna hi o

watashi shinjinagara sugoshitemasu

ima goro doko ni iru no deshou ka?

kawashita yakusoku kokoro ni mada aru kana

kisetsu watatte shibatta keredo

kawarazu ano koro no anata dato negatte imasu

omokage musurettemo yakusoku

ima mo ima mo kono mune no mannaka o atsuku shite

shikkari kokoro kokoro musubareteru

koto o watashi shinjinagara matteimasu

anata ni aetanara yakusoku sotto sotto

tazunetai ano hi no futari e to modoreru

naraba douka mouichido

yakusoku shite ne shinjinagara inottemasu

In the evening small shadows dance around

I pass through the roads on my way home

That day with you and this kind of scenery

It was brought to me

A treasure for just two of us

the promise that binds my heart

is important even now

Embracing, someday may be i will meet

you and then it will be fullfilled that day

as long as i believe i'll be waiting

I wonder where you could be now

That promise i wonder if it's still in your heart

the seasons have changed, but

it doesn't change that time

I wish that it is you

even it your face fades, that promise

is in my heart even now

it burns passionately within me

our hearts are tied together

as long as i believe i'll be waiting

if i should meet you, that promise

softly i want to ask

to return to the two of us from that day

if so then one more time, another promise

make with me, as long as i believe and praying

Sakura finished and closed her eyes. She bowed. Waiting for the applause, there was silence. Then as Sakura rose her head, everyone started cheering. Sakura smiled and sighed in relief. "I thought that I had made a total fool of myself." Sakura thought taking another bow. She sat down and there was confersation that filled the air. Sakura smiled at Syaoran and then totally fainted. "What's wrong with her?" Syaoran asked picking her up.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "She has a bit of stage fright, and I guess she managed to sing without fainting, until after of course. Sakura opened her eyes and shot up. "Sorry, I just had a little strange feeling, hate the stage you know?" she said rubbing her head with a smile. "You weirdo," Syaoran said scooting her in. "Why thank you, bakemono." Sakura said laughing. "Where did she learn that song?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. "Well, it's a long story, but I'll make it a short one. You see, before her mother died, Nadeshiko use to sing that to her, it's one of the songs that you don't hear very often anymore. Sakura only sang it once or twice. She sang it at her mother's funeral and she had to sing it to Prince Hugo, she calls it her love song, she only sings it for the one she loves." Tomoyo said rubbing her belly.

"Oh. Wow. Wonder who she sung that one too?" Eriol said shoving Syaoran in the side. Syaoran rolled his eyes and a little pink came to his face. Sakura sat there laughing and smiling at all the people who came up to her and told her that she had a magnificent voice. So little girls would come over and hug her, for some weird reason. "Now, if I could just get out of here," she thought while nobody was looking. Sakura silently walked off to the kitchen and slipped past everyone, thank god for not ruining the dress, and made it out to the meadow where she walked a couple of minutes and then found a pond and sat next to it.

"Why do I have this feeling? It hurts sometimes, but then it doesn't hurt when I am around...Syaoran. Could I like him? Or do I love him? Wait! Love? Me with Syaoran that's crazy talk, I don't understand why would I want to be with him, besides, even if I did, he would laugh at me, or maybe he doesn't have the same feelings as me, could he?" she thought touching the water with her hand. She shook her head and looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

Chapter nine: The Change of Heart

"Sakura? Hey, have you seen where Sakura has gone too?" Tomoyo asked looking at the empty chair. "No," Syaoran said turning around. "I think that she went outside to the pond, she might be there, but I'm not sure, although, I saw her slip past everyone, so go and check there!" Yelan said putting a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Fine." he grumbled and walked outside. Sakura sat there looking up at the sky until she stood up and saw a shooting star. "Oh. I need to make a wish." She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she felt a hard push. She slipped and fell into the water. Before she hit, she turned around and saw two big reddish eyes looking at her and she heard the laughter.

"What is wrong with her? Doesn't she know that it isn't safe out here!" he thought walking. He then heard a big splash far a head. "Sakura?" he thought and started walking faster and faster until he was running as fast as he could to get to her. "What the fuck is wrong with me? I feel a pain, in my chest, could it be that I am in love with...Saku-" he thought then heard a laugh. "Meiling?" he said but the figure ran and he just forgot about it and looked at the pond.

Sakura looked up not moving or blinking, she could see a figure, was it Syaoran? No, he wouldn't save me. Maybe it's Touya. No I am too far for him to reach. Who is that? Suddenly she felt the bottom she tried to move up but the weeds caught her foot and she was running out of air. "I'm going to drown! Please! Someone! Help! Syaoran please come and help me!" she thought letting out the air. Sakura felt the water going into her lungs. She couldn't move. She would drown.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" he yelled. "Fuck!" he said taking off his jacket. He dived in and started swimming to the bottom. It was cold and icy. "Please be alive!" he thought swimming fast. He saw something shinning, it was her necklace. The moon was giving light so that he could see her now. He saw Sakura there with her eyes closed and bubbled coming from her. He saw her eyes slowly open and then she smiled at him. then they closed again her arm dropping. He swam down and tugged her, she was free and he started swimming with her, losing air as well.

He wasn't going to give up, he didn't want her to die. He reached the top and gasped in the air. Syaoran swam to the bank and lifted her up. She wasn't breathing. He put his hands on her chest and started pushing. Three times he did that and then plugged her nose and breathed in her mouth. He did it again, still no movement. Again, still nothing. Syaoran did it harder now and finally she moved. Sakura threw up water and coughed a couple of times.

She breathed hard and then looked at Syaoran her eyes filled with tears. Sakura started crying and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I can't believe that you came!" she sobered. He laughed and hugged her back. She then came up and slapped him. "What the fuck was that for!" he said as a red mark started forming. "That was for almost killing yourself! I mean you could have died!" she said. Then she smiled and then said, "And this is for actually saving me," she took his face and kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran turned red. Sakura giggled. "Well, let's go, you'll get a cold out here," he said wrapping a his jacket around her. she refused it and put it on him. "Don't worry about me, I'm a tough girl, you take it." Sakura said.

It was pretty far from the castle, so of course Syaoran wanted to take a shortcut, then they got lost. "You're lost aren't you!" Sakura said walking and shaking. "No, it's just that I can't see very well right now!" he yelled. "Yup. We're lost all right. Might as well start digging out graves." she said with a laugh. "Would you stop rubbing it in my nose!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura laughed. They walked and walked and walked. Soon, they got into trouble. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of love birds?" a voice said. "Yeah boss, I think so, and boy does that guy have taste!" another one said laughing. Out of the bushes came at least six men.

"What do you want!" Syaoran said guarding Sakura. "Nothing. We men here have been searching for a little poodle to play with, and lookey here, we found one!" the first one said. "You bastards won't lay a hand on her!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura looked at him. He was protecting her. Why? Why would he want to protect her? "Kill him!" the first on said. Syaoran shoved Sakura over and kicked on man in the face and punched him throwing him into a tree. Another one came and Syaoran ran towards him and punched him the stomach many times making him fall to the ground. Three more to go!

The third one came and then punched Syaoran in the face. Sakura's blood boiled. She jumped in the air and kicked him. She took another one and punched him making a combo. Syaoran was on his feet and was helping out too. Syaoran left her side and went after the other one. As Sakura stood there, a man on the floor made her fall on the ground. He crawled on top and held her arms down. Syaoran turned around and kicked the man off. While helping Sakura up the first man took out a knife and ran toward him. "Syaoran look out!" Sakura screamed.

As he turned around he cut his hair and his cheek. Syaoran broke the mans arm and kicked him. Sakura sat there frightened. "Here." he said giving her a hand. She slapped it away. "What's the matter with you! You could have died!" she said getting up herself. "So? Why would it have mattered?" he said turning away. "Because I care! Because-because- I love you Syaoran Li!" she shouted. She gasped putting a hand to her mouth. He blinked a few times then said, "I don't care what feelings you have for me, I can't return them." Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Let's go." he said and started walking. Sakura slowly walked behind him not making a noise and not even saying a word. All there was were sobs and a couple of sniffs.

Chapter ten: Taken back

"God damn it Syaoran! You are so stupid!" he said as he laid in his bed that night. "She confessed your feelings and then you say that you don't fucking care! God I am a worthless bastard!" he thought. He banged on the wall. "Maybe I should talk to her again, I mean, hopefully I don't screw this one up really." Should I go? I donno! She might just slam the door in my face if I went to see her. I mean wow, she actually loves me, that's a first and I love her back, but I couldn't tell her! DAMN!

Sakura laid on her bed. "I can't believe I did that. I am such an idiot for telling him that and thinking that he would return my feelings, I should have seen it coming. He's a cold Prince and I am just, just, me. I should let Meiling have him, for all I care he probably hates my guts. I should talk to him, no, yes, no yes, maybe. I hate thinking about it! My heart is crushed I can't stand it! It' hurts so much thinking about it!

"_I don't care what feeling you have for me, I can't return them."_

The words echoed through her ears. She couldn't take it, she started crying. Then she heard a loud thump. Syaoran's room was right next to hers, maybe he heard her crying and wanted her to stop, so she stopped suddenly. The pounding kept going and going. "All right Syaoran! That is enough! I can't take it!" she thought. she pounded on the wall hard and they started wall fight until someone from downs stairs started yelling. So they stopped and it went quiet.

Sakura laid on her bed in the dark. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't think. She had no idea what to do. She might as well as get drunk or something, I mean there was nothing else to do. So she quietly closed her door, although, there was a loud click, but she went down the stairs and into the front room and sat on the sofa. Sakura then started a fire and got warmed by it. She watched the flames as they went up and heard the crackling. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then, on her shoulder, she felt a hand. She looked up and noticed Syaoran. He sat next to her and there was silence between them.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sakura said not looking at him. "Nothing, I couldn't sleep. What about you?" he asked. "Couldn't sleep either." Sakura said. Then once again, there was silence.

"Syaoran?" she said in a low voice. "Yeah?" he replied. "We could still be friends right?" she said. "I guess, if you still want to be friends." Syaoran said. "Yeah, that would be great!" she said wrapping her arms around him making him fall on his back. She just kept hugging him and he kept hugging her. "Sakura I wanted to tell you earlier... I love you!" he said. But there was a little snore that came from her. "Sakura?" he looked at her. She had fallen asleep. "Great just when I confessed my feelings, she falls asleep. Smooth Syaoran. Very smooth." he thought looking dumbfounded.

Syaoran lifted her up and walked up the stairs. She held on his neck and she looked so beautiful. He blushed the whole way. He finally made it to her room where he lit the candles and put her in bed. He tucked her in and sat next to her watching her sleep.

"_I love you Syaoran Li!"_

He looked away and closed his eyes. "Why didn't I say anything before?" he asked himself many times. He started walking away until he felt a tug on his shirt. It was actually a really hard tug and made him fall on his face. He looked back and heard Sakura say, "Syaoran." A shock expression appeared on his face. She-She was dreaming of him! "A girl that really loves me! A very sexy, cute girl that knows how to get to me!" he thought feeling proud. She let go. He went over and held her hand.

Her touch was so soft and always warm. He remembered all the good times they had fighting. When they rolled down the hill, how she kicked his ass, how she would always smile and make him laugh. He then kissed her hand, blew the candles and silently left the room. When the right moment comes, he will tell her his true feelings.

Chapter eleven: Leaving

Sakura woke the next morning as the sun warmed her face. "No. It can't be morning. Not yet." she mumbled. Sakura walked out to her balcony and smelled the fresh air. "Man. I am tired." she said walking out of her room. As she walked down the halls, she could smell the eggs and bacon already. Sakura walked in with a smile that turned into a frown. "Well hello Sakura," the voice said cold. "Hi Meiling!" Sakura said smiling again. "How was you sleep?" Meiling asked with a evil grin.

"Good. Why?" she asked confusingly. "Oh. I was just wondering that's all. Nothing more." Meiling said. "Good morning!" Syaoran said yawning. "Morn'in!" Sakura said sitting down. "Good morning my pumpkin!" Meiling said hugging him. Sakura rolled her eyes. Syaoran sat at the table, trying to eat, but Meiling took his fork and fed him. "Damn it Meiling! I can feed myself!" he said. "No, no. You have been working hard, I want you to have today's energy." she said putting a spoonful of oatmeal. Sakura sat there, like it was nothing.

"What is she planning? I don't get it. Oh, yeah, I forgot, their getting married soon, like next month. I can't wait. Syaoran with finally be happy with the one he loves most." Sakura said sipping her tea. "Sakura? You all right?" Syaroran asked. She popped out of her trance. "Oh! Yeah I'm good!" she said with a sign of her hand. Sakura finished her meal and got up from the table. "I'm done. It was good this morning!" she said cheerfully. "Here comes the plane!" Meiling said. Syaoran got from the table and left. Meiling just laughed.

Sakura turned that hall with her head down. "I can't believe that Meiling is rubbing it in my face! She is such a brat! So selfish! Wait a minute. I am being selfish. I want Syaoran to myself, I should try to forget him. I have to. He's getting married and my feelings will just get in the way of his happiness." Sakura thought fiddling her fingers. "Hey Kinomoto!" a voice said from behind her. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked glumly.

"Someone is grumpy today!" he said with a smile. Sakura blushed. "That's a first time that I have seen him smile." she thought. "Kinomoto? You all right?" he asked. Sakura popped out of her trance. "Yeah, never been better!" she said forcing a smile. "Oh, Syaoran, your fiancé is coming, see ya around." she said and turned around and walked off. "Syaoran darling! Did that Kinomoto bug you at all? She did didn't she! Oh! My poor baby!" Meiling said kissing him all over. "Meiling, just let go already, geez." he said with a blank look.

"I hate Syaoran. He is always sucking up to her. He never does a thing. Oh, if only she were a guy. Syaoran could kick her ass!" Sakura thought.

Why am I so jealous? Why must I have these feelings for him? I just don't get it. Was this the person that mother talked to me about? What makes him so special anyway? I have to forget! You can forget him! You can Sakura, you can! No! I can't! Feelings are too strong! Sakura sighed.

She looked out and saw a royal carriage coming this way. It didn't have a wolf, it didn't have a big shiny gold K on it. It had a snake. "Oh no! What is he doing here!" Sakura thought. She ran to Syaoran room and kicked open the door. "Syaoran Li I hate you!" she cried. "What? I didn't do anything!" he said. "You bastard! You told Hugo that I was here! I can't believe you want me gone so bad! Well, you know what, your wish is granted! I'll leave then if that is what you want!" she said tears falling down her face.

"But I didn't-" he began. "STOP! I am tired of people lying to me! I hate it! Everyone's always made decisions for me! I hate it! I hate my life! It's so god damn shitty!" she cried and ran to her room. Syaoran ran after her but she slammed the door in his face. "Kinomoto! Please! I didn't call them! I don't even know who you are talking about! Come out and tell me what is happening!" he said pounding on the door. Sakura heard everything he said. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Could she?

Syaoran stopped pounding and rested his head on the door. Then the door flew open. He fell on his face. Sakura stood there looking at him. He didn't move. She started poking him. He woke up after a while. "So what is going on?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her. "Well, you see, before I came here, I was promised to the hand of Prince Hugo. He is a horrible looking man. All he wants is a woman in his bed and to be king. So of course my father agreed. Since I got in that accident, I never wanted to go back to him. All I wanted was to stay here, because I was safe. He's a despicable man. I hate him. Now, he came here from some reason, and I guess that someone told him, or he heard the news about me being here, he is waiting for me now." Sakura said wit her head down.

Syaoran stared at her. "Could you stay a few more hours?" Syaoran said nervously. "I guess, I mean, if he could wait a week, then I am sure he could wait an hour." Sakura said with a smile. "I want you to meet me in the meadow, you'll see me don't worry." he said holding her hand. Sakura blushed. "Why is he holding my hand? Does he have feelings for me?" He kissed her hand which turned Sakura into a tomato. He left the room without another word.

Sakura packed her things. Well, not really because Tomoyo did that because Sakura told her that she had to meet Syaoran. Sakura said that she would pack herself, but Tomoyo put up a pretty good fight. She saw Hugo in the front room talking to Yelan. His dark black hair looked like a mop. His eyes were blue, that weren't as attractive. She looked in the room. He glanced at her giving her a smooch in the air. Sakura flipped him the finger. He smiled his wicked smile.

She walked to the kitchen again. Some maids and some of the cooks were crying. They didn't want her to go. She was nicer to them then Meiling was. Sakura would hug them. Someone gave her a chocolate, and man was it sweet. Sakura walked outside and saw no one there. So she walked farther. Still, no one was there. She walked near the fields and there he was. Sitting in the grass looking off somewhere. Sakura stayed quiet. She silently walked over and tapped his shoulder. He smiled at her and got up.

"That didn't take you that long," he said. "Yeah, I know, Tomoyo packed, she put up a pretty good fight." Sakura said with a little laugh. "Yeah, that's Tomoyo for ya," he said laughing too. There was an awkward silence. Sakura looked over to Syaoran who was looking at the ground and thinking. "What you thinking about?" Sakura asked. He lifted his head. "Nothing." he said. "Right. That's what you always say, tell me." Sakura begged. "No." he said teasingly. "TELL ME DAMN IT BEFORE I TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!" Sakura roared. "Okay, okay!" Syaoran said putting up his hands in defense. "Sakura," he began.

He-he called me Sakura. He actually called me by my first name!

"Sakura, I-I was really happy when I met you. I mean, you are like the only person who has ever made me laugh. I actually smiled for once. I mean, you have something in you that makes me all warm." he said. "Okay, the Syaoran I know doesn't talk like that. Tell me. I mean don't use all those words. Just simply tell me." Sakura said holding his hand. He was surprised by her touch. Then he held her hand. "I can't. I don't know how." he said blushing. "Syaoran, I know that you know how to say whatever you need to say to me," she said. "I can't." he said getting irritated.

"Tell me."

"I can't. I don't know how!"

"Tell me!"

"FINE. I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" he said shouting. Sakura looked at him her eyes wide. "You-you what?" Sakura asked. He turned around in embarrassment. "I love you. That's what I wanted to say to you. I knew that I should have told you earlier, but I mean, I couldn't. I didn't know how to react." he said. Sakura felt hot tears rolling down her face. He turned around and lifted her head. He wiped her tears.

"SAKURA! COME ON! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Hugo said and then went back inside the castle. Sakura looked over to him and then looked at Syaoran. His eyes were glassy. They looked so sad. She turned around and started to run.

Syaoran ran after her caught her arm. He pulled her close and their lips met. Sakura's eyes were wide. She finally closed them and started kissing back. His touch was warm. He held her so tight, it seemed like if he left go then she would float away. Sakura held on to his neck. They held onto one another for awhile. Sakura rested her head on his chest and he held her. He then put his head on hers. The wind blew.

"Good-bye Syaoran. I will see you again. You know that don't you?" Sakura said burying her face in his chest. "Yeah. I know." Syaoran said sighing. He lifted her head and wiped her tears. "Now, j-just go! I mean it! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. (What a way to ruin the mood!) Sakura looked at him again. Her eyes were sad. Tears kept falling. It seemed like she was going to make a river of she kept crying. She looked at him from the top of the hill and then was gone.

"Bye Sakura." he said letting one tear slide down his cheek.

Chapter twelve: Monster

Sakura ran as fast as she could through the kitchen. She couldn't stand it here. It hurt too much. She didn't even want to see Yelan and tell her good-bye. She didn't' want to hurt anyone anymore. Tears fell on the floor. "I'm so sorry Syaoran. I broke your heart! I-I am such a bitch! If only I hadn't gotten into that accident, then I would have never met you and you wouldn't have to go through so much pain!" she thought and was out the door.

Tomoyo waited there on the steps in the front with Eriol. Tomoyo hugged her and tears fell. Sakura hugged Eriol who of course had to say something mean. "Finally, you are going to leave, I couldn't stand you!" Tomoyo lifted her hand to smack him, but then Sakura stopped her. She instead picked up a rock and threw it at him.

She hoisted herself into the carriage and then, she was gone. Sakura sat on the far end near the window. He was on the other side near the window. She looked out and never once glanced at him. She could only think of Syaoran, her Little Wolf. Hugo looked at her. "You know, you shouldn't have left me like that. You should have at least wrote me a letter or something, or come to the castle." he said. Sakura didn't say anything.

"Are you listening to me!" he roared going over to her and grabbing her arms. Sakura didn't move she just simply said, "No." "No! NO! Well you better listen because you going to be a lot of work when we get to the castle. It's only a 30 minute trip, so you better be ready." he said settling down next to her. Sakura didn't care. She didn't want to feel anything right now.

During the ride, Sakura was slapped several times because she wouldn't listen. Blood fell from her face a couple of times, then she would punch him. She only sat there. Looking out, out into nothing. Hugo sat next to her which was kind of annoying. He then took his hand and put it on her thigh and was going higher. Sakura noticed the touch.

"What in hell's name are you doing!" she yelled slapping his hand away. "You are my fiancé! I could do anything I want with you." he said. "Well, don't touch me with your tentacles again! You hear me!" she roared. Just as he was going to say something, they had arrived at the castle. Sakura just jumped out and stormed into the castle. He simply laughed and looked at her, up and down his eyes went.

"Where's my room!" she yelled. "This way my lady," the maid said frightened. She walked behind the maid. "Sakura, I hope that you will be ready in and hour, we are having dinner soon." he said grinning. "I'm not hungry!" Sakura yelled and walked after the maid.

She got to her room. The maid was just about to walk away. Until Sakura stopped in the door way. "Come in." she said. The maid was confused, but she just walked in closing the door. "What's your name?" Sakura asked sitting on the bed. "My name is Suki my lady." she said bowing. "Don't give me any of the my lady crap all right? Come and sit with me." she said patting the side of her. Suki sat down.

"I'm sorry Suki. I don't mean to be rude. I was just so mad." she said. Suki looked at her with pleading eyes. "Well, see, the reason I wasn't here in the past week was because I was in and accident when I was coming here and then, I was taken to the castle, the Li castle. I was put in and prison..." Sakura told the whole story. At the end, Suki was crying. "I'm so sorry Sakura, I mean, you had to leave your love?" she asked. "Yeah. Believe me, it doesn't feel so good when you have to leave you love. You heart feels like it's crushed." Sakura said holding the maid.

"I know what it feels like. I love the baker in the village, he loves me, but I am not allowed to ever see him again." Suki said using a hanker chief to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry Suki. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you quit working here! I mean what is stopping you!" Sakura said holding her hands. "Quit? That's right! I could quit!" Suki said holding Sakura's hand. "Thank you so much Sakura!" Suki said hugging her. "I finally didn't break someone's heart." Sakura thought.

Syaoran was in his room. He was slamming his head on the wall. Tomoyo popped in the room. "Uh...Syaoran what are you doing?" she questioned. "I am killing all the memories of Sakura." he said pounding his head again. Tomoyo grabbed his hand and made him sit down. "Now you listen here Mister! I mean it! Sakura loves you and you love her! Why the fuck are you trying to kill the memories of her!" yelled Tomoyo pointing her finger. Syaoran looked like a small tiny ant under her. "Well, I'm never going to see her again, so why keep them!" he yelled back. Tomoyo held her stomach in pain. Syaoran helped her up. "Don't mind me. There is one question I have for you. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screamed that seemed to have shook the whole dang castle. "Go to her Syaoran, save her. Go. You love her Syaoran. You love her." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran ran out of the room and down the hall, down the steps, and then finally jumped on his horse. He was gone. "I'm sorry Sakura. I shouldn't' have let you go in the first place!"

Sakura was brushing her hair and humming a tune. Suki quit and head straight to the bakers, well she was still packing. As she brushed her hair, Hugo stepped in the room. She noticed him and stopped brushing her hair and humming. "What do you want?" she said cold. "I wanted to see you." he said with a grin. "Right. Well you saw me now get out." she said turning her back. To her surprise, he came from behind and held her.

Sakura gasped. "You are mine you know. You will always be mine." he whispered in her ear. "Fuck you. I will never be yours." Sakura said trying to get away from him. "Oh. Yes you will. Tonight I will make you my bride." he said putting his hand on her breast. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. He started kissing her neck. He kissed her neck and started to undress her. Sakura struggled, but his grip was too tight. "Syaoran! I need you!" she thought closing her eyes.

Syaoran galloped. He would be there in about twenty minutes going at this pace. Unlike the carriage, it would take 30 minutes because of the horses going so slow. He could see the castle now. He was coming for her. He was going to save her!

"Stop! You monster!" Sakura screamed as he put her on the bed and held her arms. He bent down and kissed her. It wasn't as soft as Syaoran's kiss. It was hard and rough. Meaning that the thing that he only wanted was her body.

Chapter thirteen: You and I

"STOP IT HUGO! I MEAN IT! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR CREW, GET OFF!" Sakura screamed. "Ha. You just try." he said grinning and taking off her dress. "Don't!" Sakura cried. Tears were coming to her eyes. "Syaoran! Please save me!" she thought.

Syaoran jumped off his horse and ran into the door. "That was smooth Syaoran!" he said rubbing his head. He opened the doors and walked in. Maids were whispering. "Excuse me, you there maid with the bags!" he said running over to her. "Suki." she said smiling. "Suki, I need you to tell me where Sakura's room is." Syaoran said as his bangs fell in his face. "Sakura? Oh my god! You are her lover! I would get up there quick! Hugo is there!" she said dropping her bags.

"Hugo?" he said running. As he ran her heard a scream. "Sakura!" he thought his heart hurting with worry.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!" Sakura yelled. He covered her mouth. He tied her arms and legs to the bed. She was in her underwear and bra. He licked her and kissed her. Sometimes giving her a hump or two. Just as he was going to take off her bra, she screamed, "SYAORAN! PLEASE! HELP! I NEED YOU SYAORAN!" "SAKURA! I AM HERE!" Syaoran yelled in the halls.

He followed the screams and found the door closed. It was locked as well. "Looks like your lover boy is here, but you won't be seeing him so soon." Hugo said. "Damn it!" Syaoran said trying to get in. He instead kicked the door open and walked in. There he found Hugo on top of Sakura. She only had her underwear on. Her face was red from the screaming. Her body sweaty because of the struggling. Hugo sat there on top looking at Syaoran shocked.

Suki ran in as well. "Sakura!" she said running over. Hugo got off and walked on the other side of the room facing Syaoran. Suki untied her hands and legs and put her clothes back on. She wrapped her in a blanket. Sakura was crying still. Suki comforted her. "What do you want Syaoran?" Hugo said squinting his eyes. "I came here for Sakura." he said his fists clenching. "Well, you're just a little too late there Li, I own her, she's my property." he said walking over to Sakura. Suki guarded her. "Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled. Suki took Sakura out of the room into another one. "Fine. If you want her so bad, then I want to have a fight. A sword fight. I actually get the sword and you don't. If I win, then I get Sakura and you would never be allowed to come near me or her. If I lose, then I will give her up and then i will move to another country." Hugo said.

Syaoran looked at him. "Fine." they shook hands. "All right, now that's it's settled, the fight will begin in the morning. Live while you can. Oh, and before I forget, the first blood drawn is the loser. Just in case you were wondering." Hugo said and then left the room. Syaoran bowed his head. "No! Let me go! I want to see him!" a voice said. There was thumping of footsteps. In the door way Sakura stood there her eyes still with tears. She walked over to Syaoran. When she got close enough she slapped him. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he said holding his cheek.

"That is for telling me on the day that I was leaving!" she yelled pointing her finger. Then she smiled and laughed. "This is for getting here in time," she kissed him on the cheek. "And this is for coming to get me," she said kissing him on the other cheek. "This one is for coming and saving me." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips softly. Syaoran was surprised and then held her closer and kissed her back. Suki stood in the door way sobbing.

Sakura laughed. Then she slapped him again because she heard that they were going to fight, and she was on the line.

Chapter fourteen: Losing

Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on the bed next to each other. Syaoran had and ice pack on his cheek, but he was happy that he could have that pain again. "Syaoran, you know, I think that I shouldn't have gotten in that accident, I think that I should have went to his castle and never have met you. I caused you so much pain. I don't like doing that to people." Sakura said. He looked at her and laughed. "Sakura, I am glad that you were in that accident. I am glad you went to the castle. Most of all, I am glad that you met me. See before I met you, I would have never had laughed, I would have never smiled. I'm glad because I met you, you changed my whole life Sakura, so just shut up, you never stop talking." Syaoran said.

Sakura laughed and then punched him in his arm. "Syaoran, what ever you do, don't be a romantic," she said. "Why?" he asked. "Because you suck at words." she said with a sigh. They kissed again. Suki was finally gone and was finally with the baker. Of course it took about twenty minutes to make her go. She didn't want to leave Sakura. Syaoran and her kept kissing. He put down the ice pack and laid her on the bed.

They were finally together. They were never going to be apart. Tonight, they were going to make love.

"I'm not scared at all. I am happy. If he loses me tomorrow, I will still be happy. But he isn't. We're going to happy. I'm going to marry him. We will live out lives together. I'm not scared at all." Sakura thought.

The morning was here. Syaoran laid on the bed. Sakura was on top of him sleeping on his chest. Syaoran woke up and saw Sakura lying there peacefully. He suddenly jolted up. "Oh shit! It's morning!" Doing so, Sakura was knocked out of bed, and thank god she brought a blanket down with her. After Sakura shouted at him and slapped him a couple of times, they got dressed. "Ah, the pain of love." Syaoran said to Sakura. She laughed and they went down to the fields.

Hugo was waiting there. He had a bright sword. It had diamonds on the handle. Syaoran walked with his fists clenching and his teeth grinding. Sakura on the other hand was already in his face and yelling at him. Syaoran dragged her back, she kept yelling. Syaoran got in a fighting stance and Hugo smirked and raised his sword. It gleamed in the sunlight. "You know Sakura, I didn't hear you scream last night with Syaoran, but with me babe, the whole world would hear you." Hugo said looking at Sakura. She growled and flipped him both fingers. He laughed.

Syaoran was furious, "Don't use twisted words with her!" he yelled coming at him with a punch. Hugo raised his sword and tried to slice him in half, but Syaoran jumped up and as Hugo looked up, Syaoran landed on his face kicking him several times. "BASTARD!" Hugo yelled. He waved the sword horizontally. It hit Syaoran's chest. His shirt was cut. "That was pretty close Hugo, but man am I going to make you bleed!" Syaoran laughed.

Hugo tried doing it again, but his sword flew out of his hands. Syaoran laughed. Hugo came in for a punch and missed. Syaoran tried to kick him, but missed. He tried a combo, but Hugo missed. Then Hugo punched Syaoran right in the stomach. He then started getting a little too cocky. "See Syaoran, you can't fight, you fight like a girl!" he said cocking his head back and laughing.

Sakura wasn't a happy camper about that. She ran toward Hugo and kicked him right in the nuts. "My girls!" Hugo screamed. "Girls? You call them girls?" Sakura said laughing. Syaoran got up and was about to go after him until Sakura blocked him. "Syaoran, please let me take care of this," her eyes looked red. "Tell me if this hurts Hugo!" Sakura yelled and punched him right in the nose.

"My nose! Oh my god! I think you broke my nose!" he screamed. Then blood started coming out. Sakura smiled and Hugo ran in the house crying for his mommy. Sakura jumped on Syaoran. And of course cried and slapped him telling him that he could have died. "Ah the pain of love!" he said.

That was it. They were together. Lovers were together. They got married. They said they were going to love each other forever and ever. Yeah right!

Chapter fifteen: One Big Happy Family

"SYAORAN LI! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Sakura screamed with sweat dripping from her forehead. "Okay, whatever you say Sakura, you would never hate me!" he said holding her hand. "I DO FUCKING NOW! LOOK! JUST LOOK! I HAVE A FUCKING HUMAN IN ME! IT FUCKING HURTS! WHY DO WOMAN HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THE PAIN!" Sakura screamed squeezing his hand and it sounded like she broke some bones.

"TOMOYO! I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD GET IN HERE NOW BEFORE SAKURA KILLS ME!" Syaoran yelled. "OH SYAORAN I LOVE YOU!" Sakura said smiling at him. "I love you t-" he was saying until Sakura screamed, "DAMN YOU SYAORAN YOU FUCKER!" "What's going on?" Tomoyo said panting. "There were a couple of I love you's and some I fucking hate you's." he said prying his hand away. "Oh, then you better get out Syaoran, I mean now, she's ready!" Tomoyo said tying a maids apron on. Syaoran was shoved out of the room. He sat in a little chair in a corner waiting.

"Frustrating isn't it?" a voice said. "Just a little." Syaoran said getting up. Eriol walked over to him holding a baby with bright blue eyes. "How did you do when Tomoyo was having her baby?" Syaoran asked. "Not so well." he almost broke my arm. She fucking hated me." Eriol said laughing. "Yeah, Sakura hates me too," he said sighing. "Don't worry about it really Syaoran everything is going to be all right." Eriol said patting him on the back.

In the room there was scream. It was small. You could hear the crying of Sakura. Syaoran listened and heard Sakura say, "So you were the little thing that killed me all these months." Tomoyo walked out and said, "Congratulations Syaoran, it's a girl." "Great. Just great. A girl. I really wanted a boy," he said walking in. Sakura heard what he said and then yelled, "All right Syaoran Li, if you want a boy so bad you turn into the girl and you give birth!" "Fine. Keep the dang girl then!" he said smiling. Syaoran sat next to her looking at the baby.

The baby opened it's eyes and smiled then giggled. "She has your eyes Syaoran," Sakura said. "Yeah, I think she takes a lot after me. My good looks most of all." Sakura growled but let it pass. "What are we going to name it?" Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him angry. "We are going to call _her_ Yuuki." Sakura said holding the baby. "Yuuki Li."

Together like they said. All the night fights once in a while. Sakura even slapped him around a bit more. As for Meiling, she married Hugo. Man, did he live a shitty life with her.

Here's a very good sentence that everyone should think about everyday: True Love Conquers All.

bakemonomonster

Yuukicourage


End file.
